


Bang Bang Pow Wow

by xiuzabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, POWER MV, Shy Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuzabi/pseuds/xiuzabi
Summary: Apparently destroying an evil robot is the perfect time to kiss and confess to your best friend.





	Bang Bang Pow Wow

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally had this sitting in my drive since Power came out because...I don't know, apparently it made me want to write Sekai??? So I finally just decided to get it finished and posted. Um, enjoy. It's not my favorite but I love adorable Sekai so.

Metal rained down around them and the sound of the explosion continued to echo while the group gave shouts of victory in the wake of their toughest battle. They had done it together (and, alright, Baekhyun and Chen were the true saviors, but they were all too busy hugging each other to really bring up semantics). The RF_05 was gone, their powers were returned, the day was saved...and for Sehun, it was a time for him to be pulled into a pleased, warm kiss in the middle of the excitement. He didn’t quite realize what was happening until a moment later, when he was reaching out so his fingers slid up Kai’s bare, toned arms, needing something to hold on tight to.

Kai was kissing him. Kai was winding his arms around his waist to keep him pulled in close as his tongue teased at the seam of his lips. Kai, his  _ best friend  _ since they were toddlers on Exo.

Sehun broke away from the kiss only so he could look into the familiar eyes of the other man and witness his full lips curling up into a grin. He seemed pleased with himself and with the look of shock that was obviously plastered on Sehun’s face. 

“Always wanted to do that,” Kai said in reply to the question his friend didn't even ask, at least not through words. 

“...Why?” Even if a part of him had enjoyed the soft, welcoming feel of Kai’s mouth on his, it all seemed a little sudden. Kai was gorgeous, sure, but Sehun had never even thought to consider feelings for his friend -- he was too comfortable with the way things had been between them .

“Because we're not dead. We defeated the giant robot and we got our powers back. It was a good day.”

Okay. He could understand that, especially considering there had been a few times when Sehun felt like they weren't doing anything but pissing the RF_05 off more, lasers pinging off its armor in flashes while they all scurried around the battlefield like mice.

“Also,” Kai continued despite Sehun’s mind not being all there yet, and that expression of his turned a little darker, more mischievous. “You look really sexy right now…”

“I look sexy always,” Sehun replied, playfully scoffing, even if he was aware that he was a sweaty and tired mess from their long battle.

“Yeah, but... _ especially _ right now.” And he was moving his arms from around Sehun’s waist, letting his hands slide slowly up his stomach to his broad chest, enjoying the feel of lean muscle beneath fabric. “It's good thing Suho didn't let you have a bigger gun though.”

Sehun raised a brow and tried to not look overly offended. He assumed from the way Kai said it, he wasn’t trying to be an ass, and the teleporter was still smirking. “Because…?”

“I  _ really _ like big guns.” Kai had zero shame in letting one of his hands suddenly slip between them to grope at Sehun’s groin, giving an appraising squeeze of the length behind the fabric and then a sigh of satisfaction. Somehow, he managed to look even more pleased, like a kitten offered cream. 

His mouth fell open, shocked again. Apparently destroying giant robots could do wonders to one’s sex life. No one else really seemed to notice much though, or just didn't care about the youngest members being so terribly close to each other --  _ intimate _ . It made Sehun feel a bit more brave with the whole situation.

“That’s all you like,” he asked as he grabbed for the elder’s hand, moving it to a safer location, on his hip.

Kai actually giggled. “No. I like  _ you _ . All of you -- big guns are just a bonus for me.” He waffled for a bit after that, fingers teasing at the material of Sehun’s shirt, stroking along his thin hip. “Do you like me?”

“Obviously.”

“I meant, me kissing you and all.”

“I know what you meant.” Sehun swallowed down his nervousness because this was Kai and the way he was staring at him with dark eyes was something so addicting. “Since you have your powers back, that means you can teleport us somewhere without an audience, right,” Sehun motioned back and Kai turned his head to see Chen waggling his eyebrows at them. That was about all it took for them to disappear and reappear a moment later behind one of the destroyed walls around the battlefield.

Kai didn't waste another second after that and tugged Sehun into another kiss that the younger eagerly returned with a groan. Maybe it was still a little bit weird to be making out with his best friend, but he tried not to think on it too much. Instead he continued to kiss him and allowed his hands to cup Kai’s cheeks sweetly.

Slowly, he began to realize that since they had started, he didn't want to stop. Sehun tried to tug him closer -- as if he could -- and hungrily curled his tongue around Kai's, pulling pleased moans out of the elder's mouth. He was preoccupied with tasting and exploring that he hardly noticed when eager hands started to pull at the closure of his pants, fighting with button and zipper until he could finally dip his fingers inside. Kai's hand was chilly on the heated, hardening skin of his cock and the sudden feel of it was enough to cause Sehun to pull back and groan. Dark eyes wandered down, watching as those eager fingers freed him from the restrictive material of his briefs.

Then Kai froze. "Oh...fuck. Even better than I thought..."

The compliment caused Sehun to flush darker than just his arousal and he swallowed instead of stumbling over a reply. Kai didn't seem to mind, he was smiling, running his fingers over his thick cock in teasing motions.

"I really wish that we could take our time, but we'll just have to leave that for later -- when we have a bed, and all. Right now..." He pulled his hand away and sat back on his haunches to work at his own pants. He was so eager to get them undone, pushing down with his briefs around his thighs to free his own hardening length. He wasn't as big as Sehun was, shorter by a couple of inches at least, but he was achingly hard, pre-cum starting to collect at his slit as he bit into his plump lip.

Sehun was shaking a bit as he reached out and touched him, spreading his wetness over the head. "You're so..."

"Hard?" Kai smirked, breath hitching with the other's touch.

"Yeah, but, you're… How have I not appreciated you like this before?"

"Not sure. You know how long I've been waiting," he teased adoringly.

"Sorry you had to take things into your own hands..." It wasn't like Sehun was good at flirting, whether he was the one doing it, or realizing someone wanted him. He didn't have much for experience anyways. Kai could have been flirting with him for months and he never knew.

"I don't mind. I like being hands on," which he proved by pushing his hips in closer to Sehun's again, taking them both in one hand and squeezing just enough to make each of them groan in want. It was too dry though, a bit of pre-cum nowhere near enough to help the slide of his hand, so Kai dropped his chin and parted his lips to allow a string of saliva to drop out and land over the tips of their cocks. "Better," the teleporter murmured, spreading his spit over them as he started to stroke.

Sehun wasn't quite sure what to do with his hands, though his hips were perfectly fine with giving little bucks up into Kai's tight grip. Slowly, Sehun's fingers slid along the other's arms and over to his chest. He could feel the hard muscle beneath the black of Kai's shirt and he suddenly wished he could fully admire him without any barriers in the way. For a moment, he was feeling more bold than usual -- which was probably a combination of the fight they had just had, as well as his gorgeous friend sitting in his lap, stroking both of their cocks in a slow rhythm. Sehun gripped Kai's shirt and tugged it up, revealing more of his flawless, tan skin to touch. He thumbed at one of his dark nipples, causing the older man to give a sharp inhale that ended in a moan as it hardened into a peak. He teased it further, gripping the little nub to give it a tug and make Kai tremble in his lap.

The teleporter cursed softly and let his tongue wet his lips, then he was moving in closer still to press his mouth into Sehun's soft, welcoming one. He murmured the younger's name, starting to stroke a little faster and rub both of their pre-cum over the silky skin of their cocks. "Close," he whined and bucked up. He was losing his rhythm as his arousal built further, but Sehun was there to help, to wrap his hand around Kai's and continue to guide him.

"Just a little more," Sehun whispered in response, taking another kiss. His hand fell from Kai's chest and gripped his hip instead. " _ Kai _ ..." He rocked up into their shared grip, leaning his forehead into Kai's as they each panted and moaned. His friend's pretty eyes were squeezed shut as his tongue wetted his lips, full and kiss bruised. He was concentrating so hard, chasing his end, and Sehun just focused on his face, watching as Kai was slowly pushed over the edge. The teleporter bucked his hips up hard and gave a full body tremble when he finally came, spilling warm cum over their hands, the continuing motions smearing it over their cocks.

"Sehun...," he whined, finally cracking his eyes open again to stare at the younger man. He hadn't came yet, and even if Kai's cock was starting to feel so sensitive in their grip, he kept moving, quicker and quicker. "Sehun, come on...please...," the older nearly begged, finding that thin, upper lip to nibble and tug at.  _ More _ , his grip tightening, working his own drying cum over the two of them until Sehun was finally shaking and nearly whimpering with his orgasm, handsome features twisting up.

Kai seemed unable to hold himself back from stealing another kiss after that, the motions just as sure as they had ever been. Sehun was so pliant with the glide of his tongue and the playful nibbles. He was happy to take it all, moaning happily with the adoring attention.

As he recovered, Sehun pulled their hands away from their deflating cocks and glanced down at the mess between them. He could feel his face flushing red again while he replayed what they had just done. As enjoyable as it had been, he'd still made out and gotten off with his best friend. Was it just a casual thing? Spur of the moment?

"Do you want to be my boyfriend, Sehun?"

There was that shocked feeling again, but his question was answered at least. "Uh..."

"I know it's kinda a weird time to ask, but," Kai shrugged. “I’m all for living in the moment now considering what went down.”

Sehun managed to pull himself together slightly, at least enough to glance up into Kai’s handsome face, to take in his gentle stare and smile. His words were stuck in his throat though.

“Okay...just nod if you want to date.”

He nodded, then Kai was laughing so pleasantly, reaching out with his clean hand so he could stroke Sehun’s cheek. “I’m so happy you want it too. Hearing -- um,  _ seeing  _ it, just makes me want to kiss you more and--”

Someone coughed above them suddenly and they both looked up to see Chen, grinning. “Hey, lovebirds. Are you done over here, because we're ready to head out and get some food.”

Sehun struggled to suddenly tug his briefs and pants back up, despite the drying cum and teleporter in his lap, because he really wasn’t in the mood to have his dick out on display after Kai had been manhandling him.  _ Kai _ , though, was just grinning and laughing, leaning in closer to hide their nudity, but it left his ass on display, hanging out of his pants.

“Is Suho paying?”

“Who else,” Chen answered, shrugging. “By the way… I’m glad it finally happened. We were all rooting for you!”

“Thanks!” Kai was beaming more, even if light was supposed to be Baekhyun’s thing. He was content to be half-exposed and cuddling his new boyfriend.

“...Wait, did everyone know about Kai’s feelings except me,” Sehun questioned, raising one brow, gaze flickering between the other two. 

“I told you I’ve been waiting awhile for you, but it was definitely worth it, big robot battle and all.” 

Chen actually sighed adoringly at the younger two before Sehun could respond. “ _ Cute _ , but also gross. Clean up and get your pants on.” He dropped some napkins from a burger joint on the couple and then decided to take his exit, giving them a few more minutes of privacy.

They each cleaned up quickly, not saying a word as they focused on their task, though once it was done Kai was sure to pull him into another kiss. This time around it was gentle and slow, but it didn’t shake Sehun to the core any less than the ones before. When it ended, it felt too soon.

“When we get back, we’re going on a date. I’m thinking...bowling.”

Sehun laughed. “We bowl all the time. How is  _ that  _ a date?”

“Because you’re my boyfriend now,” he proclaimed proudly.

It was still a little weird to replace ‘best friend’ with ‘boyfriend’, but he was slowly getting used to it and honestly, Sehun couldn’t wait to see how their relationship grew from this day on.

“Fine. Bowling it is.”

“And nachos!”

“And all the nachos you want, boyfriend.”


End file.
